Battle For Farm Land / Battle For Farm World
Battle For Farm Land This is a camp made by TheOnlyBoxThatSubs. This camp has contestants from other object shows. List Of Contestants: Baseball Baseball is a memeber of the Blue Sapphires and Red Rubies, too. And he is is best friends with Party Hat and he cried when Baseball got eliminated. Baseball got eliminated in episode 18a by Test Tube. Bubble Bubble is a member of Red Rubies. Pencil and Match portrayed her by expelling her from the alliance and putting Jigsaw in the alliance even though Pencil and Match got into the finale but IDK if that's possible.... She got eliminated in episode 11a by Slurpy using her golden token. Burrito Burrito is a member of the Blue Sapphires, it could be possible he's friends with Knife. He got eliminated in episode 5a with 1 like and 10 dislikes. Cupcake She is a member of the Red Rubies and Red Rubies 2. She thinks she's a bit hated. She got eliminated in episode 17a with 2 likes and 8 dislikes. She used her Win Token which cut it to 4 dislikes, but that's still more than the others. Dice Dice is a member of the Red Rubies. She is always inactive. She got eliminated in episode 12a with 0 likes and 8 dislikes. Eraser Eraser is a member of the Blue Sapphires and Blue Sapphires 2. He was eliminated in episode 16a with 2 likes and 12 dislikes. Hot Dog Hot Dog is a member of the Red Rubies. He and Pizza are on opposite teams. He got eliminated in episode 8a with 4 likes and 9 dislikes. Jigsaw Jigsaw is a member of the Blue Sapphires and the Blues Sapphires 2. She was eliminated in episode 22a with 9 votes. Knife Knife is a member of the Blue Sapphires. He got eliminated in episode 6a with 4 likes and 7 dislikes. Lego Lego is a member of the Blue Sapphires. He got eliminated with 15 likes and 54 dislikes. He rejoined in episode 7a with 10 votes, but he got eliminated again in episode 10a with 6 votes. Lightbulb Lightbulb is a member of the Blue Sapphires and Red Rubies 2. She got eliminated in episode 15a with 5 likes and 12 dislikes along with Slurpy Marshmallow She is a member of the Red Rubies and Red Rubies 2. She debuted in episode 11b along with Test Tube. She got eliminated in episode 20a with 8 votes. Match She is a member of the Blue Sapphires and the Blue Sapphires 2. She got 2nd in the finale with Pencil. Nickel Nickel is a member of the Red Rubies. He got eliminated in episode 8b due to Slurpy's PM glitch of wanting her to use her immunity token in 7a. Party Hat Party Hat is a member of the Red Rubies and Blue Sapphires 2. His best friend is Baseball. He cried when Baseball got eliminated. Party hat got eliminated in episode 19a with 6 votes. Paintbrush Paintbrush is a member of the Red Rubies and Blue Sapphires 2. He/She got eliminated in episode 2a with 6 votes. He/She rejoined in episode 14b for winning the rejoining contest. He/She got eliminated again in episode 23a with 10 votes. Pen Pen is a member of the Red Rubies. He got eliminated in episode 13a with 6 likes and 6 dislikes. He rejoined in episode 21a, He got eliminated again in episode 24a with 16 votes. Pencil Pencil is a member of the Red Rubies and Blue Sapphires 2. She won Season 1 and is played by Jay28jay2 Pizza Pizza is a member of the Blue Sapphires and the Red Rubies 2. He got eliminated in episode 14a with 3 likes and 8 dislikes. Shieldy Shieldy is a member of the Blue Sapphires. He is in last place in the camp. He got eliminated in episode 3a with 20 votes. Slurpy Slurpy is a member of the Red Rubies and Red Rubies 2. She got eliminated in episode 7a with 1 like from Party Hat, and 4 dislikes from Jigsaw, Pen, Lightbulb, and Eraser. She wanted to use her immunity token in 7a, but there was a glitch. So in 8b, Nickel got eliminated and Slurpy rejoined. She got eliminated in episode 15a with 5 likes and 10 dislikes along with Lightbulb. Test Tube Test Tube is a member of the Blue Sapphires and Blue Sapphires 2. She is a popular contestant. She got eliminated in episode 21a with 2 votes from Pencil and Match. Whistle Whistle is teamless. He debuted in Episode 18b with 5 votes. He got eliminated in episode 24b with 10 votes from Burrito, Hot Dog, Bubble, Pizza, Lightbulb, Baseball, Party Hat, Marshmallow, Test Tube, and Pen. Battle For Farm World Voting Sign-ups coming in April 15-19 Camp coming in June Vote for who to join in all these polls and you can vote for as many people as you want in each poll: Original Contestants: http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=533dc44ee4b0e736839da667 Newbies: BFDI: http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=533dc507e4b0e736839da713 I.I: http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=533dc662e4b0e736839da822BOTO: http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=533dc70ae4b0e736839da88b OM: http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=533dc83ce4b0e736839da931O.O: http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=533dc9dde4b0e736839daa99OU/OT: http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=533dcbd3e4b0e736839dac57: OL: http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=533dcccce4b0e736839dad57 CTW: http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=533dcd98e4b0e736839dae44 Or if none or some of them work, go To my YouTube channel, TheOnlyBoxThatSubs and vote by clicking the links in the description on the video, Battle For Farm World 0A; Who will join? Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Ultimate objects Contestants Category:BOTO Category:Camps Category:Fan Fiction Pages